Tear Gems
by Zangoose Ninja
Summary: I'm not very good at summaries, so your gonna have to read.


Kirara sat there alone, abandoned., lost the sea of people. She felt helpless, seeing her own parents death. Sand slivered around her, and she did not care. Her world was going down, she knew it. If anyone cared, she would be helped right now. She heard the voices in her head. Their voices. She hated it how people looked at her for a second, and walked off. They had nothing to do but walk past a small, lost defenceless child. She remembered what her mother sang to her before... she passed...on...

~ Flashback ~

_Kirara and her mother, Lilenia were sitting on the roof, gazing upon the stars, until her mother began to sing a poem._

_**Stars shine tonight..**_

_**So brightly, so vast**_

_**It is impossible to imagine that this day is a Parting...**_

_**But...alas...we must let go...**_

_**If we don't, they may never be in peace...**_

_**Don't worry...we'll meet again one day...**_

_**To your loved ones, to everyone who refuses to let go...**_

_**Life...advances...with each Parting**_

"_what does that mean mama?" young naïve Kirara asked._

" _It means, when you leave, it may seem like life is horrid, but life advances. Partings hurt, and we may part our destinies one day."_

"_But mama... I don't wanna leave!" Kirara argued, tears forming._

" _Don't worry Kirara... It happen for years i'm sure..."_

_**If only she knew, she sealed her fate...**_

"_**mama? Where are you? Dada?" Kirara asked, looking for her parents. "Kirara! Run!" her mother shrieked in agonising pain. She hit the floor with a thump, unmoving. "MAMA!" Kirara yelled, tears falling from her sky blue eyes. "ki-Kirara... Run..." Lilenia said, blood coming from her stomach wound and her mouth. A single tear fell of her face, hitting the floor before becoming a tear gem. "Kirara... Take the gem... Run... Far away... I... Love y-y-y-you..." Lilenia said with her last breath, closing her eyes, to never wake from her slumber. "MAMA!" Kirara cried, before a haunting voice was near her. "Look at that... Her brat cries the gems too, take her a away. Take her now!" "NO!" Kirara yelled, taking the tear gem that was her mothers, and ran. Ran as fast as she could, only to have stepped from one hell to another.**_

~ Flashback has ended ~

How could she forget that night? She was 5 then, and now 7. She fled to a place, and stayed there for the rest of her life. Until, a boy named Kitaro came along and made her life a little more easier.

"Hey, are you okay?"

"..."

"Are you all right?"

"..."

" Can you talk at all" said a different voice, coming from the boys hair. Kirara was surprised, someone was talking to her! No one has, except for her neighbour, Crazy Joe. He was a homeless man, and she enjoyed his company. He died a few months bach though, so she went back to being mute.

"... Yes..." Kirara replied, and the source of the voice came out and a eyeball was the source.

"Well, what's your name?" the boy asked, giving Kirara his hand to grab onto.

"... Kirara... Your names...?" Kirara asked, tired and thirsty.

"I'm Kitaro! And this is my father, Madama-Oyaji!" He said, pointing to the eyeball.

"Are you homeless?" He asked, worry showed in his eyes... Well eye since his hair was covering up one of them.

"... Yes..." I said, sad. It happened 2 years ago, but I can't forget it! Mama...

"Come with me." He said, and grabbed my hand.

He took me to a house, that was beside the river bed. He then took me to the ladder ,and led me inside the the house.

"This is your new home!" He said, his arms stretched out.

"... Thank... You..." I said, tears spilling over and hitting the floor with a thump. They were amazed, and they finally understood. They knew that my family was murdered, and that the daughter was missing. I was their daughter. The tears they kept falling, and they kept turning into tear gems. They knew why they were murdered.

" Hey now... Don't cry... Here..." he said, giving me a hug. I sobbed harder, not caring if anyone saw or not. I backed away, and gave him a hug. "Thank you...Kitaro."

_**This is my new home. My new family. My new... Life.**_

Finally finished! Is it a Yay? Nay? Let me know!


End file.
